Black Akatsuki
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, a couple left their baby girl at the entrance of a cave. Years later, that girl is part of the Akatsuki. When Tobi orders Itachi to send her to Konoha, Itachi tries his best to keep her with him. Itachi eventually gives in and lets her go to Konoha. But, he misses her dearly. Is Itachi in love with her? ItachixOC
1. The Begining

**Me: Yo, Yo, Yo! I'm back! With, yet again, another story! Another Naruto Fanfic! WooHoo! So, who do I want to do the disclaimers? Hmm...Itachi-Nii-san? Will you do them?**

**Itachi: Of course. She does not own me, Sasuke, or anyone else, for that matter. But, she does own the plot and three OC's. **

**Me: Thank you, Itachi-Nii-san! ^_^**

**Itachi: You're welcome! **

**Me: So, here is the story! Hope you like it! ^_^**

_**Chapter 1**_

Screams, crashes, roars, and ANBU's yelling orders, could be heard from the village Katsu and his wife Katara had just fled from. They ran through the woods, carrying their newborn baby girl. They stopped at a cave deep in the woods. Katsu put the baby down in front of the cave. They could tell someone was in the cave because they could see lights deep in the cave.

"I don't want to leave her, Katsu." Katara told her husband, hugging him.

"I know, Katara. But, it's the only way to make sure she's safe." Katsu explained, holding his wife tight. Katara took out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it, reading what she had wrote just five minutes earlier.

**"Please, whoever is in this cave, take care of our daughter."**

She kneeled down to her sleeping newborn and slid the note into the folds of their daughter's blanket. She kissed her baby's forehead, then her and her husband ran off, hoping and praying that someone would find their daughter and take care of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You ready, Kyoshi?" a black haired man asked a little black haired girl at his side. She nodded and watched happily as the man standing next to her threw a kunai knife at a target and got a bulls-eye. She laughed and clapped her hands.

"It's your turn, Kyoshi." the man said, handing the said girl a kunai.

She took it and said, "Ok, Ichi." She positioned the knife in her hand and threw with all her might. Her and the man watched in anticipation as the kunai barreled towards the target. They gasped as it got a perfect bulls-eye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're getting good, Kyoshi." a black haired man said to a thirteen year old black haired girl at his side.

"Of course I'm getting good. I have you as a teacher, Nii-san." the girl, apparently Kyoshi, complimented the man at her side.

"Was that a compliment, Kyoshi?" the man asked with a smile.

"Yes, that was a compliment. Duh." Kyoshi said, play-punching the man. He laughed and put his hand on her head. She smiled and looked up at him with her ice blue eyes. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back before pushing him away and taking two kunai out and poised them at the man. He took out two kunai's also and they started sparring. Clangs were being sounded and Kyoshi and her older brother were moving so fast that if you passed by the clearing they were in and looked in, you couldn't see them. Kyoshi ran behind the man and knocked his knees out from underneath him. She stood above the man, panting and watched as he stood up quickly and attacked Kyoshi again. She parred off his kunai attacks and attacked with her own. He sped forward at her. She jumped and landed behind, then came up behind him and put her kunai's at his throat. He lowered his kunai's and he could feel the coldness of the metal. They were both panting.

"Good. Very good." a voice came from the trees around them. Kyoshi lowered her kunai's and walked around her brother. She looked into the woods and smiled as the leader of the Akatsuki came out of the woods.

"Sensei." the man and Kyoshi said, bowing as the old man walked forward.

"Please, rise. You know how I hate it when people do that. Ecspecially you two." Sensei said, chuckling. The two straightened up and smiled at their sensei. Well, the man's sensei, not Kyoshi's. Kyoshi's sensei was her brother.

"You are getting very good, Kyoshi. Not many people can disable Itachi like that. Well, they probably could, but he never lets them. He lets you, though." Sensei said, walking over to Kyoshi and pulling her into him. She cuddled against him and took in his smell. Old man smell, the smell of knowledge, the smell of pine trees, and the smell of compassion. She pulled away and smiled at the man. He smiled back.

"Well, he does let me do many things. He even let me knock his knees out from under him." she said, grinning evily. The man, now identified as Itachi, smiled and poked Kyoshi's forehead with two fingers. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead and smiled at Itachi.

"I just didn't want to hurt you. If someone else would have done that to me, they would have been across the forest in five seconds . . . dead." Itachi said, putting his kunai's away and crossing his arms. Kyoshi laughed and walked over to her brother.

"Well, I was just seeing how your training was coming along, Kyoshi. And it's coming along great. You may continue." Sensei said, bowing slightly and walking away towards the back entrance of the Akatsuki cave.

"Ready, Kyoshi?" Itachi said, pushing his little sister away from him and getting into a fighting stance.

This is was Kyoshi's comeback, "I was born ready." She got into a fighting stance also and they started having a fist fight. They stopped only when they heard one of the other Akatsuki members coming towards them. They looked into the direction of the cave entrance, panting. They crossed their arms when a blonde man came into view. They had the same thought.

_Deidara. _

_That teme flat chested woman. _Kyoshi thought with a smirk.

"What do you want, Deidara?" Itachi asked, staring at the blonde. Kyoshi looked up at her brother. The eyes she usually saw as warm and inviting, were now cold and restricting, not letting anyone know what he was thinking. Kyoshi knew, though. She knew how much he disliked Deidara and tried his best to never spend more then five minutes or less in his presence. And she knew how he felt. She didn't like Deidara either. Itachi also knew something about Deidara that she would really could have lived without. Itachi had told her one day that Deidara was a major pervert and that if she didn't keep alert, he would take her somewhere and try something. So, she stayed alert or she always had Itachi with her.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just was wondering what you two were doing." Deidara said in his usual voice. To Kyoshi, it sounded seductive. But, to Itachi, it sounded evil and like he would attack you if given the chance.

"We're training. What do we always do when we're out of the cave, Deidara-sama?" Kyoshi asked, her voice framed with the sting of annoyance.

"Oh. I guess so. Mind if I join?" Deidara asked, walking forward a little more.

"No." Kyoshi and Itachi said at the same time. Deidara was taken aback and he smiled slightly.

"Alright. Just let me know when you want an actual challenge, Kyoshi." Deidara said, directing the statement to Kyoshi. Itachi growled and started at Deidara. Kyoshi put her hand in front of Itachi and glared at Deidara.

"Thank you, Deidara-sama. But, I think Nii-san is a fine challenge. When I get used to all of Nii-san's movements and actions, I'll come ask you." Kyoshi said to Deidara, smiling evily at him.

Itachi chuckled slightly then said, "Yeah. Which will be never. So, stop trying, Deidara." Deidara smiled.

"Oh? I think she'll get used to you in a few months, or so. She'll never figure out all of my movements." Deidara taunted, knowing that if he kept this up, he'd get on Kyoshi's nerves and she would fight him.

Kyoshi started shaking in anger. Then, she made the decision that would define her abilities.

"Let's fight, Deidara."

Deidara grinned evily and nodded. _I knew she would give in. _he thought.

Kyoshi was at one end of the clearing and Deidara was on the other end.

"What are you doing, Kyoshi?" Itachi asked, still surprised by her rash decision.

"Showing him what I can do. And proving him wrong. I already know all of his movements and actions. He'll be defeated soon." Kyoshi said, her eyes flashing red. Itachi didn't catch it.

Kyoshi and Deidara turned to face each other. He smirked and Kyoshi glared at him. Itachi backed into the first row of trees. He knew that when Kyoshi was angry like this, it wouldn't end well. Deidara started at Kyoshi, but Kyoshi just stood there. When Deidara was about to stab her with a kunai, she jumped up and landed on his head and slamming it into the ground. Itachi snickered and covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Deidara growled at Itachi then turned around and ran at Kyoshi again. This time she let him reach her. When he was about to grab her throat, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head. He landed square on his back. For some reason, he felt like he had just been electricuted. Kyoshi walked over to him and kicked his head. He reached over his head and grabbed her ankle and used her to pull himself up. When he touched her bare skin, one of the mouths on his palms bit her and made her bleed. That made her mad. Her eyes flashed red again, but this time they stayed red. It took Deidara by surprise. So much surprise that he didn't notice that the Kyoshi he was looking at was only a clone. The real one was behind him. The real Kyoshi kicked him and he fell flat on his face. Then, she came up with a kunai and put it at his throat, drawing a little blood.

"H-How? How did you know exactly what I was going to do?" Deidara asked, quite scared.

"Heh. I have known about all of your abilities, movements and actions for months now. I was just wating for you to ask me to fight you. When you would, I'd agree and show you that you are the most predictable person I've ever met." Kyoshi explained. _Let's see how you do with this. _Deidara thought, smirking evily. He twisted around and knocked her off of him. She landed on her feet and slid to a stop. He attacked her again. This time, her eyes started glowing red. Deidara looked to her hands to see something black forming in her hands. Deidara and Itachi had the same thought.

_Is that . . . . That's her chakra?_

"Black Chakra!" Kyoshi yelled, running at Deidara, her eyes changing from glowing red to glowing pitch black.

"AHHH!" Deidara screamed as she hit him. Itachi gasped as he watched Deidara fly past him. Itachi looked back to Kyoshi and saw her panting and standing with black chakra in her hands. But, the chakra looked different than most chakra he'd seen. It looked electicuted. Itachi walked into the clearing and up to Kyoshi. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoshi?" he asked. She looked up at him with her eyes completly black. No white. All black. It creeped him out. He watched as her eyes went back to normal and her chakra disappeared.

"Yes, Nii-san?" she replied, as if nothing had changed.

"What did you do to Deidara?" Itachi asked, looking at a groaning, bloody, and pretty much dead Deidara.

"Oh, nothing much. I just disabled all of his chakra. He can't use it now. Well, he will be able to. In about five days, though." Kyoshi answered. Itachi gaped at her.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, his voice raising a slight octave.

"I don't know. Actually, I invented it. No one else in the Akatsuki has black chakra, so I couldn't have learned it from any of them. Plus, I wouldn't have asked anyone else but you and Sensei to teach me something. Deidara is the first person I've tried it on." Kyoshi said, looking at Deidara.

"What have you tried it on so far?" Itachi asked, sounding surprised, but also very proud.

"Trees."

"Ah . . . That will be an interesting thing to show Sasuke." Itachi mumbled.

Kyoshi walked over to Deidara and looked at him. He slowly looked up at her. When he saw her, he whimpered and shrank back.

"I won't hurt you, Deidara-sama. If you make me bleed again, I'll do more than disable your chakra." Kyoshi said, kneeling in front of him.

"D-Disable my chakra?" Deidara asked.

"Yup! You can't use your chakra for about five days!" Kyoshi said, smiling proudly. Deidara stared at her and Itachi as they walked away.

"Could you teach me that?" Itachi asked Kyoshi. Kyoshi chuckled and shook her head.

"No. Unless you have black chakra, you can't use it. Sorry, Nii-san." Kyoshi said, looking up at her brother, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Itachi smiled and pulled her next to him and they walked back into the cave.

_I wonder if I should tell her . . ._

**Me: :O :O :O :O I can't believe this! It's awesome!**

**Kyoshi: Wait...did I hurt Deidara-sama?**

**Me and Itachi: Yeah! :D**

**Kyoshi: *fist pump* YES! XD :D**

**Me: Well, please review and I hope you liked it! ^_^**

**Itachi: Yeah. Review! ^_^**

**Kyoshi: Yeah! It helps!**


	2. Her Power

**Me: Yo! I'm here with the second chapter of Black Akatsuki! WOOHOO! :D Anyway, Kyoshi.**

**Kyoshi: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimers.**

**Kyoshi: What? So you ASK other people to do them, but you order me to? :O**

**Me: Yes...So, do them.**

**Kyoshi: Fine...She doesn't own Nii-san, Deidara-sama, or anyone else, But, she owns me, Sensei, and two other OC's...Happy now?**

**Me: Yes! Thank you! ^_^**

**Kyoshi: *sighs annoyingly***

**Me: Anyway, I hope you like it! So, onto the story! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kyoshi was sitting on her bed reading a book when Itachi came bursting in. She jumped.

"Kyoshi . . ." he said, almost whispering. He was out of breath.

"What is it, Nii-san?" she asked, putting her book down. He walked in and looked at her.

"Intruders at the cave entrances . . . We need you." he told her. She gasped and jumped off her bed. She grabbed her Akatsuki coat and shoes. She put them on and ran out with her brother.

"Which entrance?" she asked as they ran.

"Both."

"Both? But, no one knows where the back one is!" she exclaimed. Itachi nodded.

"They must have been spying on us for quite awhile." he answered.

"What can I do? Me? Of all people." she asked. Itachi looked at her.

"You can disable me, right? I think you can handle some enemy ninja." Itachi told her with a smile. They slid to a stop and they looked around. They were in the middle of the cave. In between the two entrances.

"Where is everyone?" Kyoshi asked.

"I . . . I don't know . . ." Itachi said, looking around. She looked around then stopped.

"What is it, Kyoshi?" Itachi asked her.

"I hear sumthing . . . Ssh." she said, putting a finger to her mouth. She heard yells, screams, and clangs coming from outside each entrance. She looked at her brother.

"You go to the front entrance. I'll go to the back entrance." she told her brother.

"Do you know where everyone is?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I heard them. They pushed the enemies out of the cave and outside into the woods where we all have more of an advantage. Go, Nii-san!" she told him, running towards the back entrance of the cave. Itachi smiled and ran to the front entrance. When he got there, he slid to a stop.

"She was right." he whispered to himself. He smiled evily, activated his Sharingan, and rushed into battle. He used kunai's, his genjustu, and his other methods.

Back at the back entrance to the cave, Kyoshi was helping Sasori, Kisame, and Sensei. She was using her speed and her ability to predict what the enemies were going to do. She realized that her, Sasori-dono, Kisame-san, and Sensei weren't going to be able to keep this up for very long. Finally, she decided.

"Sasori-dono! Kisame-san! Sensei!" she yelled, blocking a kunai from hitting Kisame in the back. They looked at her.

"Go back into the cave! I can deal with them!" she told them, holding a ninja with her legs around his neck. She squeezed and twisted, breaking the guys neck.

"What are you talking about, Kyoshi?" they asked.

"Go! What I'm about to do will hurt you three if you don't take cover! Please go!" she pleaded, stabbing a ninja in the head and killing him. They agreed and ran back into the cave and towards the front entrance to help Deidara, Zetsu, and Itachi.

When Kyoshi was sure they were safe, she let the ninjas surround her as she divided her chakra evenly throughout her body. When she was sure that she had done it right, she released it. Her body started to glow black, she opened her eyes and they were glowing black. The ninjas stopped moving in on her and watched as she started to rise into the air. Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Sensei all came to the entrance, but made sure they were safe, and watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths as she started glowing more. She spread her arms from being against her sides and put her palms towards the ninjas. Her black chakra started forming into blades coming out of her palms. When she had made 5 chakra blades, she pointed them at each ninja, and shot them. The minute the blades hit the ninjas, more chakra started pouring from her palms and into the ninjas.

Then, she yelled.

"Black Blades!" was what she said. Her voice wasn't like normal. It sounded creepy. It sounded echoey and deep. When she said that, the ground shook and there was a huge explosion. Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Sensei glued themselves to the cave walls as black chakra and power flew past them and through the cave. When it stopped, they looked back out. Kyoshi was still in the air, but she was coming towards the ground slowly. Itachi started to walk out.

Deidara grabbed his arm and said, "What are you doing, Itachi? She could kill you." Itachi ripped his arm out of Deidara's grip and said, "No. She wouldn't hurt me." Itachi walked out to Kyoshi and watched as she touched ground. When she did, she started to fall over. Itachi ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She groaned and passed out. Itachi picked her up and carried her back to the cave entrance. Everyone else just stared as they walked past. They followed Itachi back to his house and watched as he put her in her bed. He walked back out and shooed them all out of the house. Other than Sensei.

When everyone but Sensei was out, Itachi sighed and looked at Sensei.

"You're in love with her, aren't you, Itachi?" Sensei asked, gesturing with his head to Kyoshi's room.

Itachi sighed again and hung his head.

"Yes."

**Me: AWW! Itachi! You're so sweet! *glomps him***

**Itachi: Okay! Thank you for tackling me! *hugs me back***

**Me: You're welcome! :D *gets up* Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please reveiw! It helps! :D**

**Itachi: :) You're the one who made me like that...**

**Me: But, you're like that anyway...**

**Itachi: Well, yeah. ^_^**

***We walk away***


	3. Waking and Sparring

**Me: YO! I'm back with the third chapter of Black Akatsuki! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was hitting roadblocks! So, onto the disclaimers. Kyoshi! Get in here and do them!**

**Kyoshi: I'm coming! *storms in* I was busy...**

**Me: Doing what?**

**Kyoshi: Training...god...she doesn't own anyone. Except me, Sensei, the plot and two other OC's. Happy now?**

**Me: Yes! ^_^ Thnx! :D**

**Kyoshi: *sighs* Goodbye...*walks out***

**Me: Anyway, here is the story. Hope you enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Kyoshi groaned as she slowly woke up. She turned her head and saw Itachi sitting by her bed, asleep. She furrowed her brow as she wondered why he was sitting there. Was he worried about her? If he was, why? She moved and rolled over onto her side and sat up. She touched his hand and he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Then, he gasped and hugged her. She just sat there for a second before she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" she asked. He stroked her hair and and started breathing like he was crying. She pushed him away and he looked away from her with his hand over his face.

"Nii-san? Are . . . Are you crying?" she asked. He just nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"Because you were passed out for 3 weeks. I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up." he said, finally looking at her. His eyes were sad and they were lined with worry.

"Well, I'm awake now. So, you don't need to worry anymore. Ok? So, stop crying. Please." she said, putting her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, then hugged her again.

"You can't die. Please don't die. Ok, Kyoshi?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Of course not, Nii-san. I would never die. What would happen to you if I died?" she said, pushing him away and looking at him. He smiled and nodded. He wiped his tears away and stood up, helping her up also. They walked out of her room and they had breakfast. While they were eating, Kyoshi asked about what had happened while she was passed out.

"Well, Tobi came to see how everything was going." he said.

She stopped eatting and looked at him, before saying, "Who's Tobi?" Itachi stopped eating and looked at Kyoshi. He sighed and put his chopsticks down.

"Tobi is a big shot in the Akatsuki. Sensei may be the leader, but Tobi controls even Sensei. Tobi said something really made me upset." he said, linking his fingers together and looked down.

"What was that, Nii-san?" she said, putting her chopsticks down and looked at Itachi. He looked up at her.

"He needs me to send you to Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure? Isn't that the village where your brother lives?" she asked.

"Yes. That is. Please don't bring that up." he said, looking down again.

"Sorry. So, why does he want you to send me to Konoha?"

"I don't know. I think it's because he's seeing that me and you are getting too close to each other. He doesn't like that in his organizations." Itachi said, playing with his thumbs.

"We're getting too close? But, that doesn't make sense. We're only brother and sister." she said, making Itachi cringe slightly. _She doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her. _Itachi thought, dejected.

"I don't understand either, Kyoshi. But, you are to be sent to Konoha within the week. He said that if you aren't you gone when he comes at the end of the week, he'll hurt you until you almost die. Then, he'll kill me in front of you. Then, kill you completly. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. So, I gotta get you trained as much as I can this week and get you sent to Konoha at the end of the week." he said, looking up at her. She smiled.

"Ok. I'll try my best at training and I promise I'll go to Konoha. For you, Nii-san." she said, smiling sweetly at him. He sighed in relief and nodded. They finished eatting then they headed outside for training.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join the training?" Sasori said, as he walked up. Kyoshi and Itachi were both panting. Kyoshi looked up at Itachi and he looked down at her.

"Thats fine with me." Kyoshi said, between gasps of breath. Itachi just nodded.

"But, we need a break first." he said, leaning against a tree and sliding down it and sluming on the ground. Kyoshi followed his motion and leaned against him. Sasori watched in amazement. He had never seen Itachi that exhausted. Sasori had always seen Itachi as this big strong man that could take any blow. But, that vision had just changed slightly. Sasori had seen Itachi as an invincible man. Now he saw him as an actual human being that got exhausted like the rest of them. Then, he smiled as he saw Itachi start laughing with Kyoshi.

"Alright, Sasori-dono. We're ready." Kyoshi said, standing up and trying to help Itachi up. But, she slipped and fell on her butt. Itachi chuckled and helped her up. Sasori nodded and got into postion.

It was over in a few minutes.

"You... you're good, Kyoshi." Sasori said, panting and leaning against a tree for support.

"Thank you. I've learned from the best." she said, elbowing Itachi in the stomache. He coughed slightly and held his stomache. She chuckled and so did Sasori.

"I'm going to recover now." Sasori said, pushing himself off the tree and limping back to the cave.

"You are good, Kyoshi." Itachi commented.

"Like I said. I learned from the best. Now, lets get back to training." she said, pushing Itachi away from her and getting into a fighting stance. Itachi did the same. She lunged and he dodged, then lunged at her. She did a backflip and landed behind Itachi. He spun around and stared at her as she stared at him. She started moving to the left and he started moving to the right. They were circling each other. Little did they know, all the Akatsuki were watching as they sparred.

Kyoshi lunged and took Itachi by surprise. She knocked the kunai's out of his hand and grabbed his neck. She pushed him down to the ground and she landed on her knees and looked over at him. Itachi was lying on the ground, looking like he was in pain. She let go of his neck and stood up. She stood above him and stared down at him. The other Akatsuki were staring gaping mouthed. No one ever got Itachi down to the ground like that. Itachi stood up and jumped at Kyoshi. She dodged easily and grabs him legs and flipped him over. She looked back at Itachi and Itachi saw her eyes. They weren't the eyes of the woman he was in love with. They were the eyes of an actual Akatsuki. The eyes that held hate for her oppenent. Tobi would like that. Itachi just smiled and realized that she was treating him like an actual opponent, not as a sparring partner. He needed to treat her the same way.

He wouldn't let her take him down any more.

**Me: OMG! This was awesome! :D**

**Kyoshi: It was. I liked it!**

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to figure out how Itachi would explain who Tobi is. But, it's finally out. Please review! It helps! :D**

**Kyoshi: Let's go get some lunch.**

**Me: Yeah. *links arms with Kyoshi***

***We walk away***


End file.
